The Secret That She Hides
by James Stryker
Summary: Everybody has their secrets, and this girl has a secret that she's hiding from her best friend and the boy that she loves. Rucas, Lucaya, Chiley and Riarkle.
1. Riley's Secret

**The Secret That She Hides**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. James Stryker here bringing you another great** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story and it's another Rucas story. Alright, now you know that I mentioned that I'll be doing a story that takes place during the events and after the events of** _ **Girl Meets Texas Part 3**_ **and this that story. Everybody has their secrets, and this girl has a secret that she's hiding from her best friend and the boy that she loves. Blossoming romance is in the air between Lucas, Maya, Riley and Charlie. Things are gonna change around here. This story will have Rucas, Lucaya, Chiley and Riarkle. Some of this story will be in Farkle's P.O.V., Riley's P.O.V., Maya's P.O.V. and Lucas' P.O.V. Rated K for adorable cuteness. P.S. I Do Not Own Girl Meets World. From the writer that brought you the** _ **A.N.T. Farm**_ **story** _ **Blossoming RomANTs**_ **and the** _ **A.N.T. Farm/Jessie**_ **crossover story** _ **The DANTser and the Brainiac**_ **, I present to you the romantic comedy-drama** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Here's chapter one. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Riley's Secret**

 **(Farkle's P.O.V.)**

"Change is a comin'", you know someone has told me that before. I have never expected this change to happen. Old feelings for someone go away, new feelings arise, love blossoms. The secret of life, people change people. Those three important words from my teacher and mentor Mr. Matthews. I learned a lot from him. Look at me, fourteen-years-old in the eight grade figuring about love. It's a part of growing up. And I understood that when I fell for Isadora Smackle. But hey, this story isn't about me. This story is about a princess, a cowboy, an artist and the new kid. And a secret that the princess has kept hidden and doesn't want anybody to know. It all started a couple of weeks ago after we came back from Texas, something was going on between my best friends Riley, Lucas and Maya. I was sitting in Topanga's Café with Zay drinking a bottle of juice as I began to notice the Charlie Gardner entering the café to meet up with Riley to go out on their date. Okay, so you're probably confused at what's going on and wondering why is Lucas and Maya dating and why Charlie is going out with Riley. Well, back in Texas, something happened between Lucas and Maya at the campfire while Riley, Zay, Vanessa and I were getting ice cream.

 **(Flashback to Texas.** _ **Girl Meets Texas Part 2**_ **/The Lucaya campfire scene)**

 **Lucas: Maya, why do you make fun of me?**

 **Maya: Because you're easy to make fun of!**

 **Lucas: Okay, then stop.**

 **Maya: Because you're a Hucklebery! Because you're a Ranger Rick—**

 **Lucas: Would you stop?**

 **Maya: Look, if I had feelings for you, don't you think I'd just come right out and say it? Well, I don't, so what I do say is ha-hurr!**

 **(Maya leans forward and Lucas instinctively cups her cheeks in his hand, centimeters and seconds away from a kiss. Lucas gazes into Maya's eyes and doesn't kiss her. Maya steps back)**

 **Maya: (Whispers) Why did you do that?**

 **Lucas: I don't know, I just wanted you to stop! Please don't tell my sister.**

 **Maya: You couldn't think of another way to stop me?**

 **Lucas: Not at the time, no! I'm sorry.**

 **Maya: You don't have to be sorry, Huckleberry. Of course I like you. You're a good guy. If you got hurt, I don't know what I would have done.**

 **(End Flashback)**

Then we have Chiley. That's Charlie and Riley. Right when Mr. Matthews was teaching the class about the Hoover Dam, this happens.

 **(Flashback)**

 **(While Cory is talking about the Hoover Dam, Charlie passes a note down to Yindra, who passes the note down to Zay, who passes the note down to another classmate, who passes the note down to Farkle. Farkle passes the note down to Riley. Riley sees her name on the note and reads as Cory notices. The note reads: Since you're free. Will you go out with me? The note is from Charlie.)**

 **Cory: Riley. What's that?**

 **(Riley stops reading and hides the note)**

 **Riley: Nothing.**

 **Cory: Riley, did something get through?**

 **Maya: Riley, something happened between me and Lucas.**

 **(Riley turns to Maya and doesn't say a word, then looks back at Lucas)**

 **Lucas: Oh, boy.**

 **(Riley looks back at Charlie)**

 **Riley: Yes, Charlie. I will go out with you.**

 **(Charlie smiles at Riley)**

 **Cory: Hoover Dam!**

 **(End Flashback)**

And here's where we're at. Riley enters the café looking more beautiful than ever as she sees Charlie and walks over to him.

"Hi, Riley." Charlie said as he stood up.

"Hi, Charlie." Riley smiles at Charlie.

"Riley, I don't want to be your brother anymore." Lucas said as he enters the café and walks over to Charlie and Riley. Oh, boy. This is like the Sam, Diane and Frasier love triangle all over again. Ugh! I cannot believe that I've made a Cheers reference in 2015, and I'm only fourteen.

"Hey, Friar. Do you think you pick a better time for this big announcement? Riley and I are gonna go on a date." Charlie said.

"You are?" Lucas asked as Riley looked at Charlie.

"No holding hands or talking. Best date ever. I know it's not but it's what I got." Charlie said as Riley gave him a look.

"Those are the rules? Who goes on a date and doesn't talk to each other?" Lucas asked as he makes his way over to chairs while Maya enters and sat down along with Lucas. "Oh, yeah. We do. Hi."

"Hello." Maya said smiling at Lucas. Lucas stops smiling and looks down at the table while Riley looks at Lucas and Maya together. You know, deep down inside this cute, innocent, naïve girl she's sad about seeing those two together. Something was bothering her and something was bothering Lucas. Hey, if Mr. Matthews wants me to spy on them, then darn it I'm gonna spy on them because I'm Farkle J. Minkus, genius and spy.

"Hey, Riley. Can we go? I like to be there for the previews of coming attractions. When I'm not there for the previews of coming attractions, I feel like I didn't see the whole movie." Charlie said.

"Hey Riley, what do you do when you sit next to Huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"Maya, I can't give you advice like that." Riley said.

"Sure you can. You're his sister, right?" Maya asked.

"Nope. Not anymore." Lucas said.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Auggie says we can't." Lucas said.

"Hey, Friar—" Charlie tries to cut in.

"And you know what I think he's right. You already have a great brother." Lucas said.

"Hey, Friar!" Charlie exclaimed. Oh, God! This is becoming a bad episode of _One Tree Hill_ or a bad episode of _Beverly Hills, 90210_.

"Then what will you be?" Riley asked.

"He'll be me. Because it's me now." Charlie said.

"Yeah, sorry. You have every right." Riley said.

"I also want to be there early to get snacks, 'cause if we're not talking or holding hands, I was gonna buy some popcorn and licorice." Charlie said.

"You mean popcorn and chocolate?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not you!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Okay!" Lucas exclaimed. Please, dear lord. Let there be a fist fight between Lucas and Charlie so it could look like something from _World's Dumbest Brawlers_. "Anyway, Auggie loves you, Riley. So, I'm gonna step back from being your brother."

"Say "me now"." Charlie said to Maya.

"Me now." Maya said as she kicks Lucas' butt with her heel.

"You have every right." Lucas said as he sits down.

"I break the licorice into little pieces so every time I take a handful of popcorn, I get a surprise." Charlie said as Riley just stares at him. "I'm adorable. How are you not seeing this?"

"You see? Lucas does anything for anybody. So he sacrifices being Riley's brother so he doesn't hurt Auggie's feelings." Zay as we made our way over to the stools.

"Well, same with Riley. She's stepping back from Lucas because she's doing exactly the same thing." I said.

"Farkle, stop." Riley said in a serious tone. Hey, looks like I hit a nerve. Time to kick it up a notch.

"What? I thought she didn't like him like that anymore." Zay said.

"No, Riley's stepping back from Lucas because she doesn't…." I said until Riley covers my mouth before I could say the words and dragged me outside. Well, that's fine because me and her are going to have a little talk with each other.

"Farkle, you don't know what's going on. Stop thinking." Riley said.

"I know Auggie's right. He's your only brother. I've seen the way you look at Auggie, and I've seen the way you look at Lucas. It's not the same." I said.

"I…I think I know my own feelings." Riley said.

"You're a liar." I said.

"Farkle." Riley said.

"You're lying to yourself." I said.

"Lucas and I don't make a good couple." Riley said as she sits down.

"Remember when you and Lucas were on your first date? You two felt it was awkward because of too much pressure." I said.

 **(Flashback to** _ **Girl Meets the New World**_ **)**

 **(Riley and Lucas enter the apartment, holding hands and looking uncomfortable)**

 **Riley: Thank you very much, Lucas I had a wonderful time.**

 **(Cory and Topanga glare at Riley and Lucas)**

 **Lucas: You're welcome, Riley. I also had a wonderful time as well.**

 **(End Flashback)**

"You were both just nervous because that's not who you are." I said.

 **(Flashback to** _ **Girl Meets Boy**_ **)**

 **Lucas: I guess the thing I miss most about Texas are the pets I used to have.**

 **Riley: I had a hamster.**

 **Lucas: I had 24 horses.**

 **Riley: You win.**

 **(Lucas smiles at her)**

 **Riley: Tell me about them.**

 **(End Flashback)**

"Okay, okay. What about Maya?" Riley asked. "You've seen the way that she teases him.

 **(Flashback to the times when Maya says "ha-hurr" to Lucas)**

 **(** _ **Girl Meets World of Terror**_ **)**

 **Maya: Ha-hurr.**

 **(** _ **Girl Meets Crazy Hat**_ **)**

 **Maya: Ha-hurr.**

 **(** _ **Girl Meets Yearbook**_ **)**

 **Maya: Ha-hurrrrrr!**

 **(End Flashback)**

"I'm not really sure how Maya feels." I said.

"You're not sure? How can you not be sure?" Riley asked.

"It's not about her. I'm talking about how you feel." I said. "You still like Lucas. You clearly have feelings for him and you're just hiding your feelings. Every time you think about Lucas, you're in love with him"

"Farkle, how do you even know about that? You weren't even there." Riley said as she got up from the step and moved away from me.

"It doesn't matter. What you're thinking is how you really feel." I said.

"I don't care. Farkle, Maya is my best friend. She cares about him and he cares about her too." Riley said. Come on, Riley. This childish game is over. You're just trying to be selfish and let them be happy for each other. You're walking away from your problems. "Have you seen the way she teases him? What about the time when they were cutting art class and Lucas doesn't want that for Maya. He wanted her to be happy. He knows that she's a great artist. Have you noticed the way that they were looking at each other? Do you think that he likes Maya?"

"He might, but we know he likes you. I remember the time that we had a double date. The way that he was looking at you when he saw you coming down the stairs." I said.

 **(Flashback to** _ **Girl Meets First Date**_ **)**

 **Farkle: What's the matter?**

 **(Farkle turns and he sees Riley and Maya. Lucas continues to stare in awe at Riley and walks over to her)**

 **Riley: (Smiles) Hi.**

 **Lucas: Even though this happened, there are some moments you know you're gonna remember forever. This is one of them.**

 **(Riley smiles at Lucas)**

 **(End Flashback)**

"Riley, you clearly love Lucas. You still love him and you want to be with him. Please, don't ruin this. You've been in love with him ever since you first landed on his lap on the subway. He was your first kiss. He likes you and you like him too. You have to talk to him." I said. Riley turns around and her eyes began to water with tears. She realized that she still loves Lucas. That was her secret. She doesn't love him as a brother, she wanted to be with him.

"You can't tell anybody." Riley said. Why couldn't I? This is a secret that she's trying to hide from Lucas. She can't do this.

"I will unless you do." I said.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because we are growing up and I don't know how to handle these feelings we are feeling but I do know that we don't lie to each other. We don't lie to each other, Riley." I said.

"You're right." Riley said. "This is really hard and maybe I just need some time."

"I'm always here for you." I said as Riley hugged me.

"I love you, Farkle." Riley said.

"And I love you." I said. "Now go on your date."

Riley wipes her tears off her face as Charlie steps outside holding her jacket in his hand.

"Ready?" Charlie asked.

"For the previews of coming attractions?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure we're all wondering what happens now." I said. Riley and Charlie both leave for their date as I turn to watch Lucas and Maya not saying a word to each other on their date. I hate keeping secrets from people. What if Mr. Matthews asks me what's going on? I began to think about Riley and her friendship with Maya. Maya likes Lucas, Lucas is unsure of his feelings for Maya. Does Charlie really like Riley and does she like Charlie back even though she still likes Lucas and Lucas still loves her? This is part of growing up, my friends. We all want to know what happens now. I don't want any change happening to my friends. I'm not ready for that. But this is Riley and Lucas and Maya I'm talking about here and I've watched episodes of One Tree Hill to notice this.

Feelings…whoa, whoa, whoa.

 **And that was chapter one of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. So, what did you think of the first chapter? I hope that you liked it. Next time, it's Riley's first date with Charlie. Will something happen between them? I'll be updating this story along with** _ **Be My Baby**_ **every week because I will be very busy working on them. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Popcorn, Licorice and Holding Hands

**The Secret That She Hides**

 **Hello my fellow readers, James Stryker here bringing you another chapter of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Before you read the new chapter, I heard the rumor that there was actually a Lucaya kiss in** _ **Girl Meets Texas Part 2**_ **but the writers cut the kiss out to make it act like Lucas almost kissed Maya. Is it true that there was a Lucaya kiss in the episode? Anyway, it's update time and it's time to read about what happens during Riley and Charlie's date at the movies. Will Riley end up falling for Charlie? We'll find out in chapter two of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Popcorn, Licorice and Holding Hands**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

Charlie and I arrived at the movies standing in line to get our tickets. They do this event on Fridays called Flashback Friday Movies. They show a classic movie from the 80s and the 90s every Friday. Tonight, they're showing the best Batman animated movie of all time, _Batman: Mask of the Phantasm_. I just want to keep my mind off of Lucas and Maya. This night is about me and Charlie and I want us to have a good time. But I couldn't stop thinking about telling my secret to Farkle. If I told Maya and Lucas how I feel, then Maya will be upset. Maya's my friend and I want her to be happy.

"Do you like Batman, Riley?" Charlie asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. My mind was someplace else." I said.

"Something on your mind?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about dad trying to spy on us on our date." I said.

"Don't worry. He won't spy on us." Charlie said as I smiled at him. "So, do you like Batman?"

"Of course I like Batman. I love that movie. It's my favorite and my dad's favorite. Why? Do you want to see something else?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I don't want to see anything else. This movie is fine. Because if you weren't a Batman fan, we could go see a romantic-comedy. They're showing the movie _No Place Like You_. It's a love story about a girl, the guy that she likes and her best friend." Charlie said. Oh, no. A romantic-comedy about a love triangle between a girl, her best friend and the boy that she likes. That sounds familiar. Okay, Riles. Just don't think about any romantic-comedies. Don't do this to yourself.

"Batman sounds fine." I said.

"Wow, _Mask of the Phantasm_ over _No Place Like You_. Is there anything else that I don't know about you, Riley?" Charlie asked being impressed by me.

"I'm a huge Knicks fan." I said as we walked down to the ticket stand to pick up our tickets and entered the movie theater. But first, Charlie and I went to the concession stand. Charlie bought a bag of popcorn, Twizzlers, a medium Coke for me and a medium cherry Icee for him. After we bought our snacks, Charlie and I entered the theater and took our seats while they were playing movie trivia on the screen. I turn to Charlie and smiled at him. Charlie smiles back at me and goes back to looking at the screen while breaking the strawberry licorice into little pieces, so every time he takes a bite, he gets a surprise.

"I can't wait to see the coming attractions." I said as I took a sip of soda.

"Me too. Best part before watching the movie." Charlie said. And right on cue, the coming attractions start playing as they started showing the first trailer for a movie.

 **(Trailer for** _ **Swip-Swap**_ **plays)**

 **Announcer: John had it all.**

 **John: Yeah! Come on, honey. Back that up.**

 **Announcer: Until him and the woman from Philly switch places. She's kicking it in his home knitting, while he's on the bus telling it like it is.**

 **Old Lady: (as John) Shut up, stupid!**

 **Announcer:** _ **Swip-Swap**_ **. They're going old school.**

 **John: (as the Old Lady) How do you get the DVR to work.**

 **Old Lady: (as John) (Laughs) Stupid idiot.**

"Who comes up with these ideas?" Charlie asked while taking a bite out of popcorn. I stuck my hand in the popcorn bag to get a handful of popcorn with licorice in it and took a bite. I was a bit nervous about what's going to happen when our hands touch. We expect no holding hands. I hope this won't make things really awkward. While the movie plays, I began to reach for some popcorn until I felt another hand touching mines. I look up and I see that it's Charlie.

"So, much for no holding hands." I said as Charlie laces his fingers with mine and smiled at me.

"We can hold hands while watching the movie." Charlie said as he continued to hold my hand. My heart was beating fast and my cheeks turned bright pink. I cannot believe that it is happening. Charlie Gardner and I are holding hands. Charlie really cares about me. Could it be that I'm starting to like Charlie? Maybe I do like Charlie. But Lucas, what about Lucas? How can I like two boys at the same time? I still have feelings for Lucas and now I'm starting to fall for Charlie. I hope I'm not expecting a goodnight kiss after the movie.

 **(Minutes Later)**

"Thank you for a wonderful time at the movies. I had so much fun." I said as Charlie walked me to my door.

"No, problem. I'm glad that you had a great time." Charlie said. "I really enjoyed hanging out with you."

"I enjoyed hanging out with you too, Charlie." I said.

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow, maybe we can go bowling together or go see a Knick game. Or maybe we could go out for dinner and talk and hold hands." Charlie said. Holy cow! A second date with Charlie. Should I say yes? Don't just stand there, Dunderhead. Say something.

"I would love to go out with you again." I said.

"Great." Charlie smiled. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said. Charlie tries to lean in to give me a goodnight kiss. Okay, now I am worried. I quickly turned the knob on the door and opened it, only to hear a thud sound hitting the door. Unbelievable. I cannot believe that my own father would try to spy on me to make sure that there's no funny business between me and Charlie. "Dad, were you spying on me?"

"What? No! I was not spying on you. I was just polishing the doorknob." Dad said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Riley." Charlie said.

"Okay. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Charlie smiles and leaves while dad closed the door.

"I cannot believe that you did that." I said.

"Riley, as your father, I am concerned about you, Maya and Lucas." Dad said.

"Dad, can you not talk about them? I'm really tired and I need to go to bed." I said as I headed to my room. As I entered the bedroom, I took off my brown leather jacket and threw it on my bed and made my way towards the bay window. I sat down and began to think about my date with Charlie when Maya entered through my window and sat down next to me.

"How was your date?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. How was your date?" I asked.

"I don't know." Maya said.

"Do we know anything?" I asked as Maya looked down at my hand and stared at my friendship ring.

"Ring power." Maya raises her hand.

"Ring power." I said lacing my fingers with hers.

"Thunder." Maya said.

"Lightning." I said.

"A little scared." Maya said.

"Me too." I said.

 **And that was chapter two. I hope that you liked it. Next time, it's a Lucaya chapter where they talk about what happened back in Texas. And don't worry, I'm gonna establish something for Lucaya in this story. By the way,** _ **Batman: Mask of the Phantasm**_ **is a real movie. Here's a bit of trivia for the made up movies in this story,** _ **No Place Like You**_ **is named after the Maddie & Tae song that they sung in **_**Girl Meets Texas Part 2**_ **and** _ **Swip-Swap**_ **is a reference to the clip of the old lady yelling at a woman on a bus from** _ **World's Dumbest Brawlers**_ **. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. Something To Talk About

**The Secret That She Hides**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. James Stryker here bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Last time, Riley had her date with Charlie and she ends up falling for him. Later after the date, there was a loveable Rilaya moment and "ring power". Today, it's Maya's third date with Lucas. Will it be awkward like the last two dates that they had? We'll find out today in chapter three of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Something To Talk About**

 **(Farkle's P.O.V.)**

"Hey, Zay. Any idea what's going on?" I asked as I entered Topanga's Café to meet with Zay and watch what's going on between Lucas and Maya on their third date. On their second date, they haven't talked to each other or held hands. Or they haven't kissed each other. Zay and I watched Maya sitting down on the chair drinking a strawberry banana smoothie while waiting for Lucas to arrive.

"Not yet. Looks like we're in for another awkward Lucaya date. Let's hope that they do something." Zay said. "So, what happened between you and Riley last night? What was so important that she had to drag you out of the café?"

"She wanted to talk to me about something." I said.

"What did you two have to talk about?" Zay asked. I can't tell him. Riley would kill me if I told anyone about how she feels about Lucas.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"What? It's not like you're keeping a secret." Zay said.

"It's not a secret. We were busy talking about what movie she should see with Charlie on their date." I lied and took a sip of peach tea. I look up and I see Lucas entering the café and sat down next to Maya. Maya turns to Lucas and smiles at him and Lucas smiles back at her.

"Hi." Lucas said.

"Hi." Maya said. Then it's the same thing as yesterday. No talking and no holding hands. This is getting too awkward. I can see that they're feeling uncomfortable about this. Something's going on with Lucas and Maya and I going to find out what's going on and tell the news to Mr. Matthews.

"Will you two do something already?" Zay asked.

"Why are you watching us?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Don't you have something to do on a Saturday instead of watching us?" Maya asked.

"Hey, I can't look away! I'm trying to enjoy the show." Zay said.

"So?" Lucas asked Maya.

"So?" Maya asked. Then the two went silent again.

"I want to talk about…" Maya and Lucas said at the same time.

"Ugh! Finally!" Zay exclaims.

"I'm sorry. You go first." Lucas said.

"No, you go first." Maya said.

"Alright. I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us back in Texas." Lucas said.

"You don't have to talk about…" Maya said.

"I have to." Lucas said.

"Lucas, if it's about what I said when we were alone at the campfire. I mean every word. I like you. I don't know what I'll do if something bad happened to you. After I saw you fall off of Tombstone, I was worried about you. I thought that you were hurt or worse." Maya said.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Maya." Lucas said.

"I just wanted to ask you this. Why didn't you kiss me?" Maya asked. Wait, what?

"I couldn't. If I kissed you then it would've hurt Riley. That's one big secret that we would've kept. Now, she wants you to be happy." Lucas said.

"I know. I'm just scared. I have feelings for you and Riley likes you like a brother. What does that make us?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. What do you want us to be?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Maybe boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, we almost kissed and…" Maya said as I spit out my peach tea all over Zay's shirt as Maya and Lucas both looked back at me. I could not believe my ears.

"Dude, seriously?" Zay asked.

"Sorry about that." I said as I looked at my watch. "Gee, look at the time! I've got to get going. They're about to show my favorite _Batman_ episode."

"What episode is that?" Lucas asked.

" _The Man Who Killed Batman_." I said as I ran out of the café. I don't believe it. That's what happened between her and Lucas back in Texas. They almost kissed. What does that make them? Maya likes Lucas, Lucas still has feelings for Riley and Riley still has feelings for Lucas. Wait till I report back to Mr. Matthews Monday. He needs to know what's going on with the three of them and I've waited to see what happened next. God, I did not want us to change. But this is a part of growing up and we're headed to high school next year.

 **(Maya's P.O.V.)**

"What's with Farkle?" I asked while taking a sip of my strawberry banana smoothie.

"I have no idea." Lucas said. "Now, about what you said about what does that make us."

"Yeah. Since we're dating, does this officially make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"Why? Do you want to be?" Lucas asked.

"Me? Be your girlfriend? I…I don't know. This whole dating and feelings thing are new to me. I've never experienced this kind of thing before." I said.

"Hey, you have a crush on Josh." Lucas said.

"So?" I asked.

"If you have a crush on him, then how come you have a crush on me and saying that you have feelings for me?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Can we just sit here and enjoy our smoothies? I don't want to talk about it anymore. You know that I like you and I kept it a secret from Riley and you're a good guy." I said. Lucas went back to drinking his smoothie and hasn't said another word to me. I really do like Lucas. I like him because I like to tease him all the time. He's a Ranger Rick and a Huckleberry. I care about him, even though there are times when we bicker at each other. I'm just not ready for change. Does Lucas feel the same way about me?

 **And that was chapter three of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. So, what did you think of it? Next time, Farkle gives Cory an update of what's happening so far. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Giving Mr Matthews An Update

**The Secret That She Hides**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. I hope you're ready for today's chapter because this is going to be a good one. Will Farkle tell Mr. Matthews Riley's secret? Will Lucas and Riley ever get together? Does Lucas feel the same way about Maya? We'll find out today in chapter four of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Giving Mr. Matthews An Update**

 **(Farkle's P.O.V.)**

Today is a brand-new day. It was a beautiful Monday morning and I was standing in the hallway talking to Zay. While we were talking, I began to notice Charlie walking Riley to her locker, and they're holding hands and talking to each other. Zay and I kept watching Riley and Charlie. After they finished talking, Charlie hugged Riley and enters Mr. Matthews' classroom while I walk over to Riley to talk to her.

"Hi, Riley." I said.

"Hi, Farkle." Riley smiles at me.

"So, how was your date with Charlie?" I asked.

"I don't know. I thought that the date was good." Riley said. "Charlie and I watched a movie and we held hands."

"Was there a kiss involved?" I asked.

"Well, Charlie tried to kiss me. Then all of a sudden, I got a little nervous because of, you know, my feelings for Lucas, and I quickly entered the apartment with my father spying on us." Riley said.

"Charlie tried to kiss you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm not ready for a goodnight kiss yet." Riley said. "I also want to thank you for not telling Lucas and Maya my secret."

"No, problem. You needed time and you want your best friend to be happy." I said. Riley smiles at me and gave me a hug until she began to notice Maya walking down the stairs and I began to notice Lucas walking down the hall. Maya sees me and Riley hugging, then she turned to look at Lucas and Lucas looked back at her. Riley and I stopped hugging as we began to watch Lucas and Maya walking towards each other.

"Hi." Maya said.

"Hi." Lucas said.

"Soooo." Maya said.

"So, how are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm pretty good. And you?" Maya asked.

"I'm good too." Lucas said as he walks over to Riley. "Hi, Riley."

"Lucas." Riley said.

"How was your date with Charlie Gardner?" He asked.

"It was pretty good. How was your date with Maya?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. How was you date with Charlie? Lucas asked.

"I don't know. It was okay." Riley said. "I had a great time."

"That's good to hear, Riley." Maya said as the three of them enter the classroom while me and Zay follow them and we took out seats. Mr. Matthews enters the classroom and sits his briefcase down on the desk as he prepares for today's lesson and started looking at Riley, Lucas and Maya.

"Morning, class. I hope that you're ready for today's lesson." Cory said as he starts writing the date on the chalkboard. "1921, what happened on that year?"

"It was the Tulsa race riot. It happened on May 31st, 1921 and June 1st, 1921." I said.

"A group of whites attacked the black community of Tulsa, Oklahoma. More than 800 people were admitted to local white hospitals with injuries because two black hospitals were burned down." Zay said.

"The Tulsa race riot of 1921 was rarely mentioned in history books, classrooms or even in private. Blacks and whites alike grew into middle age unaware what had taken place." Cory said. While Mr. Matthews was talking about today's lesson, I began to notice Riley looking at Lucas, Lucas looking at Riley, Maya looking at Riley and turns to Lucas. Riley stops looking at Lucas and turns to Charlie and smiled at him. I look back and I see Charlie smiling at Riley and Lucas began to notice Riley smiling at Charlie.

"Helloooo! I'm trying to teach today's lesson here? Stop looking at each other and pay attention. This isn't show on MTV or whatever you teenagers watch." Mr. Matthews said.

"Sorry, dad." Riley said.

"We'll pay attention to the lesson." Maya said. After a few minutes of finishing up today's lesson, Mr. Matthews dismissed the class, but I stayed in my seat because I wanted to talk to him about what's going on between Riley, Maya and Lucas.

"Okay, Farkle Time. I want you to tell me what's going on between Riley, Maya and Lucas. Did you find out what happened between Lucas and Maya back at Texas?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yes. Lucas and Maya had their third date. Again, just like their last two dates, it was awkward until they decided to talk about something interesting. And trust me, this is something that you want to hear from me." I said.

"Well, tell it to me." Mr. Matthews said.

"While I was at Topanga's enjoying a nice cold glass of peach tea, Lucas and Maya were talking about what happened back in Texas. The two of them were alone at the campfire while Zay, Riley, Vanessa and I were going to get ice cream. Zay had vanilla and chocolate, Vanessa had cookies and cream, Riley had strawberry ice cream and I had vanilla. It was vanilla with sprinkles…" I said.

"Farkle, if you don't tell me what happened between Maya and Lucas, I am going to take this ruler and beat you with it." Mr. Matthews said.

"Okay, okay! Lucas and Maya almost kissed! They almost kissed but they couldn't." I said revealing what happened between them.

"They almost kissed?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yes. Maya likes Lucas and Lucas still likes Riley and he's unsure about his feelings for Maya. He doesn't know if he feels the same way about her. Then, when I spoke to Riley when she was about to go out on her date with Charlie, she told me something." I said.

"What did Riley tell you?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"She told me…." I was about to tell Mr. Matthews until I began to remember what Riley told me that night.

 **(Flashback)**

 **Riley: You can't tell anybody.**

 **(End Flashback)**

"I can't tell you, sir." I said trying not to reveal Riley's secret to her father.

"Why can't you tell me?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Because this is a secret that I cannot tell anybody. I can't even tell Lucas and Maya about how Riley feels about Lucas because it will ruin her friendship with Maya and she wants Maya to be happy. It's bad enough that I told you that Lucas and Maya almost kissed." I said.

"They what?!" A student standing right by the doorway was listening in on their conversation with a surprised look on his face after hearing about what happened to Lucas and Maya. Oh, crap! Why did I blurt that out? Now that person is going to tell them about what I know. You know, I just hate keeping secrets from people.

 **And that was chapter four of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Who was it that listened in on Farkle and Cory's conversation? We'll find out next time in chapter five. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	5. Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

**The Secret That She Hides**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. It's update time and I hope that you're ready for today's chapter. In the last chapter, it ended with a cliffhanger. Now you're probably wondering who it could be that overheard Farkle and Mr. Matthews. Who is it and will that person tell Riley about Lucas and Maya? We'll find out today in chapter five of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?**

 **(Farkle's P.O.V.)**

"They almost kissed?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yes. Maya likes Lucas and Lucas still likes Riley and he's unsure about his feelings for Maya. He doesn't know if he feels the same way about her. Then, when I spoke to Riley when she was about to go out on her date with Charlie, she told me something." I said.

"What did Riley tell you?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"She told me…." I was about to tell Mr. Matthews until I began to remember what Riley told me that night.

 **(Flashback)**

 **Riley: You can't tell anybody.**

 **(End Flashback)**

"I can't tell you, sir." I said trying not to reveal Riley's secret to her father.

"Why can't you tell me?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Because this is a secret that I cannot tell anybody. I can't even tell Lucas and Maya about how Riley feels about Lucas because it will ruin her friendship with Maya and she wants Maya to be happy. It's bad enough that I told you that Lucas and Maya almost kissed." I said.

"They what?!" A student standing right by the doorway was listening in on their conversation with a surprised look on his face after hearing about what happened to Lucas and Maya. It was Zay. Oh, crap! Why did I blurt that out? Now Zay is going to tell Riley that Lucas and Maya almost kissed. If he tells her, then it is going to crush her and Riley and Maya's friendship will end.

"Mr. Babineaux, how long have you been standing right here?" Mr. Matthews.

"Long enough to hear Farkle say that Lucas and Maya almost kissed back in Texas." Zay said as he steps in the classroom and crosses his arms.

"Zay, you cannot tell Riley. I'm begging you." I pleaded.

"Oh, really? Maybe Riley would love to hear a great Lucas and Maya story. Then, we'll get a chick fight right by the lockers. The princess versus the blonde beauty. Two girls fighting over a cowboy. Who would win his heart?" Zay asked.

"Mr. Babineaux, that's enough." Mr. Matthews said.

"You can't hide a secret from Riley. She's your best friend and we don't lie to our best friends. We don't lie to our friends, Farkle." Zay said. Holy cow. I said the exact same thing to Riley when she revealed to me that she still has feelings for Lucas.

"He's right, Farkle. You have to tell Riley what happened between Lucas and Maya back in Texas." Mr. Matthews said.

"Forget it." I said.

"Fine. If you don't tell Riley, then I will." Zay said. Right when he was about to walk out of the classroom, I ran over to Zay and tackled him to the ground to stop him from trying to tell Riley. I'm not letting my two best friends kill each other over a guy.

"Farkle, what are you doing? Get off of him!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed.

"He'll blab to Riley! He's going to meet Riley at Topanga's and he's going to tell her a good Lucaya story. Do you want that to happen to her?" I asked while trying to pin Zay to the ground so he won't get up.

"Mr. Matthews, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Zay screamed.

"You're not going to tell Riley about what happened between Maya and Lucas back in Texas.

"Stop screaming, Zay!" I exclaimed.

"Farkle." Mr. Matthews said in a calm tone.

"I won't tell Riley. Unless you tell me Riley's secret." Zay said as I got up off of him.

"Why should I tell you Riley's secret?" I asked.

"Because I'm Lucas' friend and I have a right to know. And Mr. Matthews is Riley's father, he has a right to know. And Maya and Lucas have a right to know to. I don't want any of us to change either." Zay said. I hate to do this to Riley, but I have to tell Zay and her father.

"Alright, I'll tell you." I said as I took a deep breath. "You two have to promise me that you can't tell this to Lucas and Maya."

"We promise. Heck, I won't tell my wife about it." Mr. Matthews said until I gave him a look. Not trusting him because he is going to tell his wife Riley's secret. "What? I'm not going to tell anybody. You think I'm going to tell my wife? No way. I'm not going to tell her. I'm locking Riley's secret in the vault and it's not coming out."

"Okay. Riley still has feeling for Lucas." I said.

"Holy cow." Mr. Matthews said.

"I know." I said.

"Does Lucas and Maya know?" Zay asked.

"No, they don't know. She told me not to tell anyone. Except, you're the only ones that I've told to. Please, don't tell anyone about this. Riley will kill me." I said.

"Your secret is safe with us." Mr. Matthews said.

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in my mother's bakery eating a pumpkin spice donut and drinking a glass of green tea while studying for the big history test. I look up and I see Lucas enter the bakery. Lucas noticed me and walked over to me and sat down on the chair. I can't believe it's just me and the boy that I still have feelings for are sitting here together.

"Hi, Riley." Lucas said.

"Lucas. Hi." I smiled at him. "So, where's Maya? I thought you were meeting Maya here."

"Well, yeah. But something came up. She had to help Gammy Hart with something. Where's Charlie?" He asked.

"He's meeting me here." I said.

"Oh." Lucas said.

"Lucas, is it true that you don't want to be my brother anymore? Were you trying to say something to me right before I left on my date with Charlie and you had your date with Maya?" I asked.

"Yes. It's true that I don't want to be your brother anymore. You have Auggie and he's your brother. Your only brother. You don't need another brother." Lucas said.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked. Is it possible that Lucas likes me? Or does he have feelings for Maya?

"Riley, I…" Lucas said.

"Hey, Friar. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he entered the bakery.

"Well, I came to meet Maya. We're supposed to have a study date but that flew out the window." Lucas said.

"Sucks to be you." Charlie said as he sits down next to me. "Hi, Riley."

"Hi, Charlie." I said. Boy, when Charlie asked me out, I began to wonder what has happened to his hair. He used to be so cute when he first asked me to the semi-formal. God, what happened to your hair?

"So, what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Lucas and I were just talking. Uh, Lucas. Was there something you were meaning to tell me?" I asked.

"I…uh…I forgot what I was about to tell you. I have to get going. So, I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas said as he left the bakery.

"What's up with him? He's been acting a little strange around you ever since him and Maya started dating." Charlie said. What was Lucas trying to tell me?

 **And that was chapter five of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. I hope that you liked the chapter. What do you think that Lucas was going to tell Riley? There will be a running gag in this story about Charlie's hair. We all saw Charlie's hair on** _ **Girl Meets Texas Part 3**_ **. Next time, it's a little Riarkle chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter five. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	6. BuddiesThicker Than Water

**The Secret That She Hides**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. This story has 16 reviews now. Thank you for reviewing the story, I really appreciate it and I'm glad that you all love this story. I'll keep bringing you updates every day. If I need to take a break from writing, I'll let you know when I'm on hiatus. But knowing me, I just want to update every day to get this story finished and take my time on it with no rush. Again, thank you for reviewing it. And it's update time, last time Zay overheard Farkle and Mr. Matthews'. The secret will come out eventually. Also, there was something that Lucas finally wanted to say something to Riley until he was interrupted by Charlie. Today, you have a cute little Riarkle chapter. So here it is, chapter six of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Buddies….Thicker Than Water**

 **(Riley's P.O.V.)**

"Hey there, Riley." Farkle said as he climbed through my window to enter my room while I was sitting by the bay window texting Maya.

"Hi, Farkle." I said. "How come dad wanted to see you? Did he have a question to ask you?

"Oh, it's just regular guy talk. We weren't talking about anything. We were talking about today's lesson." Farkle said as he sits down next to me. "Riley, you're my best friend and I have a crush on you. I loved you ever since the first grade."

"And I love you too, Farkle." I said. "But before you say anything else, Lucas came by at my mother's bakery and wanted to talk to me about something. There was something that he wanted to tell me and it was right before I left for my date with Charlie."

"What was it that he wanted to tell you?" Farkle asked.

"He said that he doesn't want to be my brother anymore and right when he was about to tell me, Charlie enters." I said.

"Oh. Him." Farkle said as he crosses his arms, looking irritated after I mentioned Charlie.

"Farkle, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with Charlie?" I asked.

"Do you like Charlie?" Farkle asked.

"I'm not sure. Of course, I like Charlie. And I like Lucas. I still have feelings for Lucas." I said.

"Riley, you're not over Lucas and you're just using Charlie as a rebound because Lucas and Maya are dating." Farkle said.

"What? I'm not using Charlie as a rebound. I really like Charlie. He's sweet, charming and caring. That night at the movies, we held hands and I felt this connection with him. Like I said, I just need some time." I said.

"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave." Farkle starts singing. Is Farkle trying to sing the song from _Pretty Little Liars_ just to break me? It's not going to work.

"Farkle, what are you doing? Why are you singing? Stop it." I said.

"If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Farkle kept singing.

"Are you trying to threaten me with your little song? It's not going to work, so quit it." I said. Farkle ignored me and continues to sing the song to me. God, I just wanted to slap him right now. What is he doing to me? "Farkle, I'm not going to tell Lucas and Maya how I feel."

"Do I need to bring Lucas and Maya over here so you three could have a nice talk by the bay window. You three need to talk through this and I know that we're experiencing these kind of feelings. Take a look at me and Smackle. Every time when that beautiful genius is around me I get a little…..(Speaks Gibberish)." Farkle said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Riley, let's just say that you're Judy the sheep and Maya is Tombstone the bull. Judy is sweet and adorable and Tombstone is scary. I know that you and Maya are scared at what's going to happen." Farkle said.

"What if he feels the same way about Maya? I still like him and she has a crush on him because she teases him all the time. I'm stepping back because she likes him and I want her to be happy." I said.

"So I can continue to watch the whole Rucaya love triangle? Why don't the three of you just date each other?" Farkle teased as I playfully beat him up with my pillow.

"Very funny, Farkle." I giggled.

"But anyway, I don't want any of us to change. We'll just wait to see what happens next. And Riley, like I said, I'm always here for you." Farkle said as I hugged Farkle.

"Thank you, Farkle." I said.

"You're welcome." Farkle said.

"Hey there, losers." Maya said as she entered through the window and sat down next to Farkle.

"Hi, Maya. I thought you were at home helping out Gammy Hart." I said.

"We just finished. She needed help trying to open the pickle jar." Maya said. "Anyway, did you see Lucas?"

"Yeah. He was at Topanga's earlier and we talked for a bit. He wanted to tell me something until Charlie entered." I said.

"Oh. What did you two have to talk about?" Maya asked.

"He couldn't tell me because of Charlie. Charlie entered the bakery right before Lucas could say anything." I said.

"Oh. Doesn't Charlie have time to go to a good barber because of his hair?" Maya asked.

"Maya! I think is hair looks nice." I said. No, but seriously. In my mind, what was Charlie thinking with that hair?

"Riley, when he first asked you to semi-formal his hair wasn't like Shawn's when he was a teenager. It's like you're dating your dad's best friend." Maya said.

"Oh, gross! Maya!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's true! Even you dad almost called Charlie Shawn. He's like the young version of Shawn Hunter with that hair and I want to date him. Not that I want to date an older guy. I mean, come on. He's dating my mother and you're dating Charlie and Lucas and I are, I'm not sure about our relationship status." Maya said as a grin appeared on my face.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Would you like anything?" I asked.

"I'll have a soda." Farkle said.

"I'll have what he's having." Maya said as I stepped out of the room and headed to the kitchen to get their drinks.

 **(Maya's P.O.V.)**

Since Riley is in the kitchen getting our drinks, Farkle and I just sat there by the bay window not saying a word to each other. I turned to Farkle and I smiled slightly at him and he smiled back at me.

"So, how's it going with you and Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"It's uh…it's going okay." I said.

"Really?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I don't know. You two haven't said a word to each other on your date. You two had two, I mean, three awkward dates with no talking and no holding hands. I like it better when you teased him all the time by calling him names like Ranger Rick, Huckleberry and also saying…" Farkle said.

"Hah-hurr." I said smiling while thinking about the times I tease him.

"Yeah. Like it's the way he talks." Farkle smiled.

"Yeah." I said.

"You two get along together, I mean it's like he's your….whoa." Farkle said.

"What?" I asked. Farkle didn't say a word and tried to crawl out from the window until I pulled him in and grabbed him by his Einstein t-shirt. "Farkle, what are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Farkle said.

"If you don't talk right now, I am going to hurt you." I said.

"I can't. I know that you like Lucas and that you and him almost kissed back in Texas." Farkle said.

"How did you know that we almost kissed?" I asked.

"I overheard you and Lucas talking on your third date at Topanga's. I know that you two almost kissed." Farkle said. "Now the important thing is, does he feel the same way about you?"

"I…I…I don't know." I said.

"I know, Maya. I know the reason that you and Lucas' relationship is awkward." Farkle said.

"What is it that you know?" I asked.

 **And that was chapter six of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. What does Farkle know about Maya? Will he tell Maya the truth about her and Lucas? We'll find out next time in chapter seven. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	7. To Tell the Truth

**The Secret That She Hides**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another great chapter of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Before you read this chapter, feel free to check out my Rucas pregnancy story** _ **Be My Baby**_ **. I really appreciate it if you get a chance to read and review it. I hope everybody's ready for the new chapter because Farkle was about to tell Maya something important. He was about to tell Maya the truth about her and Lucas. The truth will set her free! So here it is, chapter seven of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **To Tell the Truth**

 **(Maya's P.O.V.)**

Since Riley is in the kitchen getting our drinks, Farkle and I just sat there by the bay window not saying a word to each other. I turned to Farkle and I smiled slightly at him and he smiled back at me.

"So, how's it going with you and Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"It's uh…it's going okay." I said.

"Really?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I don't know. You two haven't said a word to each other on your date. You two had two, I mean, three awkward dates with no talking and no holding hands. I like it better when you teased him all the time by calling him names like Ranger Rick, Huckleberry and also saying…" Farkle said.

"Hah-hurr." I said smiling while thinking about the times I tease him.

"Yeah. Like it's the way he talks." Farkle smiled.

"Yeah." I said.

"You two get along together, I mean it's like he's your….whoa." Farkle said.

"What?" I asked. Farkle didn't say a word and tried to crawl out from the window until I pulled him in and grabbed him by his Einstein t-shirt. "Farkle, what are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Farkle said.

"If you don't talk right now, I am going to hurt you." I said.

"I can't. I know that you like Lucas and that you and him almost kissed back in Texas." Farkle said.

"How did you know that we almost kissed?" I asked.

"I overheard you and Lucas talking on your third date at Topanga's. I know that you two almost kissed." Farkle said. "Now the important thing is, does he feel the same way about you?"

"I…I…I don't know." I said.

"I know, Maya. I know the reason that you and Lucas' relationship is awkward." Farkle said.

"What is it that you know?" I asked. Farkle turned his back to me and starts humming this song that he heard and started walking around Riley's room and checking his phone to see if Smackle messaged him. I marched over to Farkle and put him in a headlock to try to get an answer from him. Farkle yelped as I squeezed hard around his head while he tries to escape from my grasp.

"Listen here, Minkus. You're going to tell me what you know about me and Lucas. You have two options. Option 1: You tell me the truth about my relationship with me and Lucas. Or option 2: I rip your head off like the zombie's from the movie _Day of the Dead_. Your choice." I said in a threatening.

"You're being rough with me. I like it." Farkle smiles as I got him out of the headlock and stepped back away from him. "Geez. What are you a mud wrestler in your spare time?"

"Now, are you going to tell me?" I asked as I sat down on Riley's bed.

"I know the reason that you and Lucas' relationship is awkward. You had three awkward dates. You haven't said a word to each other throughout the date. Well, except for your third date. You two talked. And you haven't held hands. Here's what I know. You don't like Lucas as a boyfriend. You like him as a brother." Farkle said.

"You don't know anything." I said.

"Oh, really? Look what it's doing to Riley. She's heartbroken because she stepped back and she wanted you to be happy." Farkle said.

"I didn't mean to. I don't know how to handle these feelings. I never liked anybody before. I mean, how can I like Lucas as a brother?" I asked. "He's supposed to be Riley's brother."

"Because I've seen the way you tease him all the time." Farkle said.

"So what? Of course I tease him all the time. I tease him because I like him. And I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen next. What if he doesn't feel the same way as me?" I asked.

"He might. But not like that because he sees you as a brother." Farkle said.

"What about Riley? If she doesn't want to be Lucas' brother, then what does she want him and her to be?" I asked.

"I….I….I can't tell you. Riley promised me and right now she needs some time and she's starting to fall for Charlie. The only thing that matters is this. Do you want to be with Lucas?" Farkle asked. Oh, why did he have to ask me that? I'm not sure if I want to be with Lucas. Well, of course he's sweet, charming and his Ranger Rick stories are enjoyable and I tease him all the time. Riley likes Charlie and I like Lucas and I'm not sure. Oh, God. What if that little genius is right? What if I'm the one who likes Lucas as a brother and Riley... "Holy cow."

"Maya, what is it?" Farkle asked.

"It's about Riley. She's hiding her feelings for Lucas and she's dating Charlie just to get over Lucas but deep down she still likes him. Farkle, is that her secret? Is that why she doesn't want me and Lucas to know because it'll ruin our friendship?" I asked as Farkle didn't say a word to me. "Oh, my gosh. Riley's my sister and sisters do not keep secrets from each other. And you knew. She told you her secret and you don't want anyone to know. I'm her best friend, we're supposed to tell each other secrets!"

"And I'm her friend and I care about her." Farkle said.

"We don't lie to our friends, Farkle. We're supposed to be honest to our friends." I said as I heard the door open up and Riley enters the room with three cans of soda.

"I brought us some soda." Riley said as she handed me and Farkle our drinks.

"So, what took you so long back there? We thought you were lost." Farkle said.

"No. Charlie called and told me that he's taking me out to dinner at Richard's Pizza and we're going bowling." Riley said.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"Yeah. In fact, I asked Charlie if it's okay if you and Lucas could join us. It'll be a double date." Riley said.

"A double date?" I asked. Riley nods and I turned to Farkle as a devilish grin appears on his face. God, I wanted to smack him upside his head.

"So, do you and Lucas want to join us?" Riley asked.

"Sure. We can join you." I said. Well, great job Hart. You and Lucas are on a double date with Riley and Cheese Soufflé who seriously needs a haircut badly. What's next? I'm living a double life as a singer. You know, in this most important part of growing up, I have something to say about feelings…..

Feelings suck!

 **And that was chapter seven of** _ **The Secret That She Hides**_ **. Next time, it's a hilarious double date between Chiley and Lucaya with some cute Rucas moments. But don't worry, the big Rucas moment will be coming later in the story. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter eight. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
